


Just Bernard

by Fannibalistic



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Ashley Stubbs is emotionally intelligent AND intelligent thank you for coming to my TedTalk, Drinking & Talking, First Time, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: Sooo...two fanvids and 2 fics already (this is the first finished and posted one)...yeah I may have a problem 😂  Rarepairs are kinda my thing but I'm shipping these two soooooo very hard.I have a bad feeling about tonight's season 3 finale but hope I'm wrong because I am not emotionally prepared to lose either one of them (especially Ashley).Anyways, enjoy (hopefully) and stay safe! 💜
Relationships: Bernard Lowe/Ashley Stubbs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Just Bernard

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...two fanvids and 2 fics already (this is the first finished and posted one)...yeah I may have a problem 😂 Rarepairs are kinda my thing but I'm shipping these two soooooo very hard.  
> I have a bad feeling about tonight's season 3 finale but hope I'm wrong because I am not emotionally prepared to lose either one of them (especially Ashley). 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy (hopefully) and stay safe! 💜

Stubbs had tried not to think too much as they rowed back to the fishing boat but he had to distract himself from the pain in his Goddamn shoulder somehow. So he tried not to think about how he’d never seen Bernard smile so broadly before, literally a grin, and the way it lit up his whole face. And then he tried not to think about the way Bernard’s clothes clung to his body in small patches where the sea had splashed up here and there. And finally he tried not to think about how suddenly strong and sure of himself Bernard had looked as he hauled himself up onto the boat and extended his hand to help him aboard. It was usually the other way around and Stubbs kinda liked it this way for change. At least once. 

Yep, this not thinking thing was working out real well. 

  
  
  


*****

“You really know how to treat a guy.”

Bernard looked at him with a confused frown and Stubbs gestured around at the motel when they eventually arrived. “Taking me to all the best places.” 

Bernard’s frown turned into another grin and Stubbs felt that little sensation again in his stomach, just like he’d felt when Bernard had smiled at him on the beach. 

  
  


“Double or twin?”

“Excuse me?”

“One bed or two?” The guy at the front desk in the tiny office that smelled like an ashtray was looking at Bernard with disinterest as he checked them in.

“Two. Thanks.”

The guy nodded and handed him two keycards. They made their way to the room passing by a young couple arguing, two kids kicking a soccer ball around and a middle aged man who looked like he should’ve given up smoking forty years ago smoking by the vending machine. 

“Well this doesn’t seem like a shithole at all.”

"It's better than nothing," Bernard remarked, opening the door as Stubbs gave him a look that said it really wasn't. 

After glancing around the room for all of four seconds he gave Bernard the same look again.

“I think I should get something out of this.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Beer. Can’t get drunk but I can drink.” 

And I intend to.”

“I can do that.” Bernard nodded. “Need to get you something else to wear anyway, '' he gestured at Stubbs’ zipped up jacket that hid the bloodstains underneath from his shoulder wound. “Get settled in,” he said with another grin as he opened the door. “I’ll be back soon” 

Stubbs rolled his eyes. “Can’t wait.” 

*****

When Bernard returned around half an hour later it was nearly dark and Stubbs was sitting on one of the beds wearing a towel on the lower half of his body, flicking through the tv channels with a remote. A sight Bernard had not expected to greet him as he walked through the door. He stopped for a moment, not entirely sure why it had made him pause and Stubbs looked up. 

“Hey.”

“Got you this.” Bernard shut the door with his foot and put a bag down on the small table covered with coffee cup rings. He took out a t-shirt emblazoned with the words **_‘Hollywood Aerial Tours_ **’ and some black sweatpants and dropped them on the bed next to Stubbs. 

“Wow. High fashion.” 

“And this.” Bernard put a four pack of beer on the bed too and the corners of Stubbs’ mouth turned up just a little. 

“Better.” He grabbed a can and the clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, emerging a couple of minutes later fully dressed and drinking beer. As Bernard sat on the end of his own bed, hunched over his tablet, Stubbs moved the remaining cans to the stained table and took the chair next to it. 

They sat in silence watching, or more accurately staring at the tv until Stubbs couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“So,” he said, lifting his third nearly empty beer can and shaking it slightly, ”Drinking isn’t your thing. What _are_ you into?”

Bernard looked over at him, eyebrows raised slightly and shrugged. “I’m not sure. I….haven’t really ever thought about it.” 

“Maybe you should.” Stubbs sighed, draining the last drop from the can, and getting into the bed he’d already claimed as his earlier. “Night, Bernard.” 

“G’night.” Bernard’s brow furrowed as Stubbs turned away from the light of the tv, leaving him sat there looking at those broad shoulders and back and wondering what exactly it was that he was 'into'. 

****

When Stubbs woke up less than a couple of hours later, the TV was off. Bernard was sat at the table, head resting on his hand and wide awake but so lost in thought he barely registered another sigh from Stubbs and the rustling of sheets as he sat up in bed.

“Here’s the thing," Stubbs said calmly, making Bernard swing around in his seat. "We could both die trying to complete this mission or whatever you’re calling it. And I’m retiring myself afterwards anyway. Finally. So…" he continued just as calmly as he got out of bed and walked over to Bernard, motioning for him to stand up, "...Why not?”

Bernard looked up at him for a few seconds before rising from his seat. "Why not what?" 

“Do you really have to ask?” 

Bernard watched as he eased his jacket off his shoulders and dropped it on the chair before starting to pull his shirt up from the hem. 

“Did... _he_ write this into your code?” Bernard asked, raising his arms hesitantly as Stubbs pulled the shirt off and over his head.

“Nope, don’t think so.” 

“Because...that would mean you haven’t chosen this and I can’t-“ 

“Look,” Stubbs sighed, cutting him off, “Ford created me to be the muscle of the operation. Ashley Stubbs: Thinks but not too much, drinks beer, shoots people. Simple. Like everyone seems to think I am."

"I don't think that."

Stubbs paused for a moment before continuing. "But Maeve upgraded herself, then there's Delores and her quest for world domination. And look at you." 

"But they did that with help or because there was something in their programming to allow for it at least. And _I'm_ only standing with you right now because of Delores."

Stubbs shook his head. "You're standing with me right now because of all the places I could've chosen to shoot myself in the head I chose the one room in Ford's house of horrors that had several carbon copies of you standing in it."

Bernard looked at him, his mouth opening slightly as what he'd just said sunk in. "So you actually want-" 

“We don’t have to talk.” Stubbs said softly but abruptly. His hand now resting on the belted waistband of Bernard’s pants. “Ok?”

Bernard nodded, slowly holding his arms up like some kind of surrender and letting Stubbs undo his belt and discard it to the floor. He made light work of the buttons and zipper, with one hand the way he opened beer, and pulled on the pants until they fell to the floor, pooling at Bernard’s ankles. 

“Commando? Wasn’t expecting that.” His raised eyebrow and slight smirk elicited another confused look from Bernard.

“It means no underwear.”

Bernard shrugged. “I prefer it. What are you wearing?” He said, hoping to distract himself from feeling self conscious as he stepped out of the pants. 

Stubbs, still smirking slightly, pulled off his new t-shirt and sweatpants and dropped them on the floor revealing grey boxers. 

“Are you going to take them off?

“I was thinking you could do that.” Stubbs pulled him down onto the bed, looking up and tilting his head to one side waiting for him to make a move. 

Holding himself up with one hand Bernard dragged the boxers down with the other, throwing them behind him. Stubbs pulled him closer, pressing his hand into the small of his back so their hips and everything in between were flush against each other. Bernard made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a grunt. 

“Fuck, you’re hard.”

“So are you,” Bernard retorted defensively. 

“I wasn’t complaining.” Stubbs suddenly leaned up, catching Bernard’s lips roughly, pulling him down closer with just his mouth. 

Bernard made another sound as quiet as the last one, but this time it was unmistakably a moan. Stubbs smiled against his lips and moved quickly, turning them both so that Bernard was now underneath him. 

Bernard was only caught off guard for a second before he grabbed hold of Stubbs’ thighs, sliding both hands up to his hips slowly as they kissed. 

When Stubbs eventually pulled away Bernard wondered for a moment if he'd changed his mind. 

"Stop worrying," he said with a breathless smile as if reading Bernard's expression. Leaning across the bed to the nightstand he pulled a small bottle out of the drawer, some cheap lotion he’d found in the bathroom. 

“You planned this?” 

“I might’ve been thinking about it in the shower earlier.” Stubbs smirked, his tongue poking out a little between his teeth as he poured some lotion onto his hand and coated his cock with a layer of it, filling the air with a synthetic musky scent. "Didn't know what you'd say though, so not much of a plan." He pushed Bernard’s legs apart, rubbing at his entrance, his thighs and cock twitching with arousal. He pushed one finger inside, followed soon by another and made scissoring motions as Bernard shifted underneath him, pulling at the sheets. 

“You wanna stop, we stop.” 

Bernard nodded in response so Stubbs positioned himself, pushing in slowly inch by inch. **_Damn_ ** , he nearly said out loud. Bernard was tight. Nice and tight. And he fit him like a glove. Especially when he wrapped his legs around him like he was doing now. Stubbs held himself up with two strong arms, his face just centimetres from Bernard's, taking in every detail of his face. Then he started to move. Slowly. _Out and in_. Out and in, thrusting and picking up pace. Bernard grabbed at the skin on his back with desperate fingertips, burying his face into Stubbs' neck and moving one hand down firmly on his ass as it moved with each thrust. 

“Harder.”

“Bernard?”

“ _Ashley…harder_.”

Stubbs almost stopped, he couldn’t remember the last time Bernard or anyone for that matter had called him by his first name, or if Bernard ever had. It took his breath away. He moved their bodies slightly, tilting to hit a different spot and thrusting harder. A little faster. Sweat dripped in small beads down his back.

But the low sounds Bernard was making, the way he held onto him, pressing his lips to Stubbs’ throat, made it all worth it. And he didn’t want to stop. 

Bernard pulled back, enough to see his face, taking hold of it with one hand and looking into his eyes. He felt warmth suddenly on his stomach and a sensation that was all at once familiar and unrecognisable washed over him like a wave, through him and all around. It took him a moment to realise he had come because it hadn’t happened like this before. 

Stubbs was still thrusting, more slowly now and not as deeply but Bernard felt it, every thrust, and it made the wave even better and more intense. 

Suddenly the heat was inside him too, filling him up and overflowing, merging with the thrusts as they slowed completely and the sound of Stubbs’ shallow breaths above him. 

Searching his face to see he was ok, Stubbs pulled out gently and fell back onto the bed next to him, their heavy breaths cascading against each other in the darkened room. He’d get a towel or something to clean them both up when he could move again, right now now though, he was just going to lie here and not think. And he hoped Bernard was doing the same. 

When their breathing had slowed and quietened Bernard heard him chuckle softly in the dark. 

“ ‘Buttoned up Bernard’ goes commando.”

He turned his head to look at Stubbs across the pillows. “Is that what people called me?”

“Some of my security guys. And…a few interns.”

“And what did _you_ call me?”

Stubbs looked across at him, smiling slightly but softly. 

“Just Bernard.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
